Ohgami is kidnapped
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Ohgami is kidnapped. Sakura and the others run off to find him. Yoneda doesn't know they're gone. What will happen next? Read and find out! Please Review!!
1. The Prologue

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. 

I do not own any of these characters. 

To the people who HATE me I don't have any confidence to write anymore!! Thank YOU! I won't update anymore! So if you really like these fics I write, pray that I keep going on to write them! They are my dreams and to those who broke them... Thank you. You made me realize that my mistakes are so stupid that I might give up writing. I just hope that I still have the strength to keep writing. Yamato would be, some of my friends would too... So just please tell me that you do want me to keep on writing. Or I might as well die a sad and unhappy person. Thank you. For telling me I am a really bad writer in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!! 

Now back to the fan fiction. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~ Ohgami is kidnapped ~ **

**~ Chapter One: The Prologue ~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Time: 8:30 PM. 

Sakura's POV.  

       It was a dark night as most of them are. It was raining too. I stared out the window. 

       I sat at my desk I began to write a letter to mother, grandmother and Gongi. 

       Right in the middle of that letter I heard a loud **BOOM! **And it was a weird sounding boom that I've ever heard.

I ran out the room. And I saw everyone else running behind me. There was another **BOOM!** We turned to the next hallway. There was a big hole in the captain's room. 

       I opened the door and he was missing!

Time: 8:30 PM.

Maria's POV. 

       I walked through the halls to get to my room. I opened my door slightly and then there was a **BOOM! **A weird **BOOM!** I closed my door and ran behind Sakura and everyone was behind me. Then there was another **BOOM! **It came from the other hallway. We all turned toward that direction. There was Ohgami's room. A hole was in the middle of the door. 

       Sakura opened the door and Ohgami was missing!

Time: 8:25 PM.

Kanna's POV.

       'Sumire is a total nut case!! She is going get it from me!! You've got it coming!!' I was punching a punching bag. Oh Boy it was SO fun!  

       As I was going upstairs I went into the kitchen to get a drink of some orange juice after a round at the punching bag. 

       I brought my juice with me into my room. I sat on my bed for a few minutes drinking the rest of my juice. 

       I heard a **BOOM! **I ran out my room. I accidentally dropped my glass on the floor so it shattered. I ran right behind Maria and everyone else was behind me. There was another sound. I sprung at it. We turned and saw Ohgami's door with a huge hole in it! 

       Sakura opened the door and no one was there!

Time: 8:29 PM. 

Iris's POV.

       Iris was getting ready at Iris' bed. Iris was already for bedtime. Iris got in bed and then Jean Paul fell out of the bed. 

       "Jean Paul! No fooling around. We have to go to sleep. No more games!" **BOOM!! **

"AH! IRIS IS SCARED!"

       Iris ran out of the room and followed Kanna. She dropped her glass. Everyone was behind Iris. Everyone stopped before Ohgami's room. There was a big hole! 

       Onee-chan opened the door. And no one was in Ohgami's room. 

Time: 8:30 PM.

Sumire's POV.

       'Kanna's got the nerve!' I was arranging some flowers. 

       After I placed the last flower into the pot there was a **BOOM! **

"What was that?" 

       I ran behind Iris. We all stopped in front of Ohgami's room. Sakura opened the room and Ohgami wasn't anywhere to be found. 

Time: 8:30 PM.

Kohran's POV.

       I was making a new invention and when the **BOOM **stuck my invention went **BOOM** too. 

       I ran out my door and behind me were Orihime and Reni. We all ran towards Ohgami's room. When we got there he wasn't anywhere to be found. 

Time: 8:30. 

Orihime and Reni's POV. 

       We just finished with our duet and then Orihime struck the piano. We heard a **BOOM! ** The **BOOM** was very loud. 

       We both ran with everyone else. To Ohgami's room. When we all got there Sakura opened the door and he disappeared. 

Time: 8:32. 

Everyone's POV.

       Sakura entered the room. She looked around. 

       "Well? Is he there Sakura?" Maria asked entering the room.

       Sakura nodded her head. 

       "Ohgami's been man napped!" Iris yelled. 

To be continued... 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Well, that was chapter one. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Iris: WAHH!! OHGAMMI'S GONE!! HE WAS MAN NAPPED!!

Sakura: It's okay Iris. We Will Find Ohgami! 

Kohran: Don't worry we'll find him with this. (Pulled out a locater)

Maria: What is that thing? 

Kohran: It's my new invention. If one of us goes missing we can find each one of us with this!

Everyone backed away as Kohran turned it on. It blew up. 

Kohran: That wasn't it!

Kanna: We'll never find him now!

Sumire: Be patient we will find him. 

Reni: I'm sure we will. 

Orihime: Maybe he went to the bathroom? 

o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Muffed Ohgami: Somebody help me and Bye!! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	2. Chapter One: WHO?

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend.

I do not own any of these characters.

To the people who HATE me I don't have any confidence to write anymore!! Thank YOU! I won't update anymore! So if you really like these fics I write, pray that I keep going on to write them! They are my dreams and to those who broke them... Thank you. You made me realize that my mistakes are so stupid that I might give up writing. I just hope that I still have the strength to keep writing. Yamato would be, some of my friends would too... So just please tell me that you do want me to keep on writing. Or I might as well die a sad and unhappy person. Thank you. For telling me I am a really bad writer in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!

Now back to the fan fiction.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

****

**Ohgami is kidnapped **

**Chapter One: WHO!!?? **

****

Time: 8:33 PM.

Everyone's POV.

"Look for clues!" Maria ordered. Pointing her fingers at Ohgami's room.

Everyone entered Ohgami's room.

"Is this a clue?" Iris asked to Maria holding up a piece of paper.

"Yes it is. Good job Iris," Maria took the not from Iris.

"Well? Maria? What does it say?" Sumire asked impatiently.

"It says, 'that the crimson lightning. Has taken us to be the crimson lightning's slave for all eternity.' " Maria said reading the note and then slamming the note on Ohgami's desk.

"US? No way!! Who is this 'Red lightning?' " Kanna asked, jerking her head. "It is a woman right?"

"Of course a women! No yaoi or shonen ai in this story! It's 'crimson lightning'. You dummy. Are there anymore clues?" Sumire stated.

"This might be something!" Sakura raised a small piece of paper. And handed it to Maria.

"This is a ticket to Osaka. Good job Sakura," Maria said placing the ticket next to the note.

"Reni found something, Maria. Lookie!" Orihime said.

Reni handed a peculiar item to Maria. "This is a coin purse. Hmm." Maria opened it and there was an ID inside. "This must be the crimson lightning." Maria placed the ID on the desk in-between the note and the ticket.

"This person must be pretty dumb to leave their coin purse with an ID and a ticket back to they're home," Reni said.

"Some thief," Kanna said.

Sakura looked at the picture on the ID. She picked it up. "Her name is Miruyama, Matoko. She is twenty years old. Hair color brown. Eye color hazel. Lives at twelve Akai Rd. in Osaka. And this is what she looks like?" Sakura asked.

"Shall we al go?"

Time: 8:45 PM.

Everyone's POV

"Shouldn't we leave a note or something?" Maria asked.

"Iris left a note," Iris said.

Time: 5:35 AM.

The People still in the theater's POV.

"Lieutenant-general. Yoneda!"

"What is it Ayame!" Yoneda asked.

"They're all gone!!" Ayame yelled.

"WHAT!!" Yoneda yelled.

"There was this note..." Ayame handed the note to Yoneda.

"They're being held captive with the crimson lightme!" Yoneda yelled.

"Uh, Captain it's Crimson Lightning," Ayame corrected.

"Right! We must find them!!" Yoneda yelled.

"Right."

Everyone dashed out of the theater.

The real note was on the other side...

Time: 4:45 AM.

Everyone's POV.

"I'm hungry. What do we have to eat?" Kanna asked.

"We gave you food two minutes ago," Sumire affirmed.

"Fine. I'll just eat this gumball I've found a few weeks ago." Kanna plopped it in her mouth.

"No don't Kan-" Kohran yelled.

"What?" Kanna asked dumbfounded. The gumball exploded in Kanna's mouth. "KOHRAN! WHAT IS THIS?"

"It's a new gumball to stun the enemy. It's a prototype," Kohran said.

"It hurt! Why are you making these kinda things?" Kanna asked.

"It's only an idea, it's not like it will become patented, so anything," Kohran said.

"Yeah. Okay. So where are we going again?" Kanna asked.

"We're going to find Ohgami!! Of course!" Orihime yelled.

"Oh... right. I forgot. Is anyone hungry besides me? I'm very hungry!" Kanna shouted.

"Stop fussing, we're all hungry, but what's more important? Food or Ohgami?" Sakura asked.

"How are we going to rescue Ohgami if were dead by starvation!?" Kanna asked.

"KANNA!!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine. Ohgami, now lets find him!!"

Time: 5:55 AM.

Sakura's POV.

'What happens if we can't find Ohgami! He'll be with that lady for forever!! Oh how terrible It will take years to find him! WHAT WILL WE DO!!!!!!!'

Time: 6:00 AM.

Maria's POV.

'What do we do when we get there? All I have with me is my gun and then what do we do if she is going to kill him if we move? This is terrible!!'

I looked around, everyone was asleep except for Sakura.

Time: 6:01 AM.

Sakura and Maria's POV.

"Say Maria. Do you think we'll ever find Ohgami?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. We will find him. We need to put all our effort into finding him." Maria said.

Their words were assured and they went to sleep.

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Well, that was chapter two. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!! And if it took me too long to get this chapter up. I've been busy and my Internet has gotten soo slow.

Please Review!! No flames!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime!

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289msn.com. AIM is SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

Sumire: He didn't go to the bathroom!!

Iris: Orihime has a point though. He could be in the bathroom.

Sakura: If he was in the bathroom it would ruin this entire fanfiction.

Kanna: And we wouldn't have to find him. Which is the entire point of this.

Orihime opens the bathroom: Ohgami!! Are ya here? Nope. He is defiantly not in there.

Everyone bowed their heads in shame: Orihime --'

Reni: Say, Kohran? Is Ohgami in one of your inventions?

Kohran: Nope. At least not the last time I checked.

Maria: Okay. No more of this nonsense. We all know he's been kidnapped. So please no more silly ideas.

Everyone: Right!!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Muffed Ohgami: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are a standing in a row. Bum Bum Bum. Big ones, small one, some as big as your head. Give them a twist, the flick of the wrist that's what the shore man said. Hey I have to say something while I'm tied up. I haven't said something all day!!


End file.
